Ultimate Seraph - One Crimson Eye
by Eoryn
Summary: [All characters x OC] Erika Lloyd est une source de pouvoir immense. Pourquoi ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Son sang est étrangement enivrant, la jeune vampire n'a qu'un seul œil rouge et a un charme insurmontable qui atteint toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontre. Oui, cela fait partie de la liste de ses nombreux pouvoirs en temps que... Séraphin. Ultime, de surcroît.
1. Chapitre 0 : NOTE importante

**Bonjour les gens !**

Je vous fait une petite note vite fait pour ne pas que vous perdiez du temps à venir tous les quinze jours voir si j'ai sorti la suite de mes écrits.

Avec le collège, les sports que je fais en dehors des cours et des devoirs, je n'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire (sans parler de l'inspiration), donc je vais vous faire

un mini planning de sortie des chapitres, mais en général ce sera un chapitre tous les lustres (lol).

 **/!\ Je déménage sur WattPad. Adieu , si vous voulez lire mes histoires, rendez-vous sur mon profil Wattpad : Eoryn-Chan/Sarah ou plutôt EorynRyo. Vous pouvez tout simplement chercher le nom de la fanfiction avec quelques mots clés et vous arriverez sans aucun doute à trouver. Je crois en vous ! On se revoit sur mon compte WattPad ! /!\**

* * *

• **DARKEST SOLDIER :** _SUR WATTPAD._

 ** _•_ SURVIVAL :** _SUR WATTPAD._

 ** _• Ultimate Seraph - One Crimson Eye :_** SUR WATTPAD AUSSI.

* * *

Voili voilou, pensez bien à revenir souvent sur cette page car

 **je la mettrai (maintenant plus jamais lol) à jour.**

Bisous & prenez soin de vous~

 **MAIS SURTOUT, SURTOUT MERCI A VOUS POUR LES FAVS, FOLLOWS ET REVIEWS !**

 **Vous êtes les Best~ (MAJ du 31/05/2017 - 15:54)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Origines et Rencontre

**Ultimate Seraph – One Crimson Eye**

 **CHAPTER 01. Origines et Rencontre**

La jeune fille suivait, et observait patiemment les enfants courir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à se faire discrète, étant donné que le claquement de ses talons sur le sol était couvert par le bruit des bottes usées de ces pauvres jeunes gens. Ils chuchotaient, se serraient entre eux. Un garçon blond, à peine plus jeune que la jeune fille, tenait une carte, et le garçon aux cheveux noirs plus nerveux à côté de lui, tenait une arme. Il était évident que ces enfants cherchaient à s'enfuir… tout comme la jeune fille, il y a deux ans de cela.

\- - - - - - -.

 _« Erika ! Eriiikaa ! cria une voix, et une petite fille brune aux yeux couleur émeraude sauta sur ladite Erika._

 _\- Doucement, doucement ! Tu ne devrais pas courir comme ça, Lissa ! Tu pourrais te blesser, voyons ! gronda la jeune fille, s'accroupissant devant la brunette, telle une mère._

 _\- Viens, viens ! continua Lissa, en ignorant les conseils d'Erika. Tout le monde t'attend, Satsuki et Ao ont réussit à faire de la soupe ! Vite, vite ! »_

 _Et la petite Lissa entraîna celle qu'elle prenait pour sa mère vers leur maison. Erika soupira à la vue de l'énergie de la fillette : si elle ne se tenait pas tranquille, elle risquait de se blesser et il serait très dur de la soigner, étant donné que pour eux nous n'étions que de la nourriture, du bétail sans aucune valeur. Erika n'aimait vraiment, mais vraiment pas penser à ces_ _ **monstres**_ _qui les confinaient, les enfermaient, les terrorisaient. Ces monstres n'étaient autres que des vampires._

Lorsque le monde avait été dévasté par un virus inconnu, ces créatures sont sorties des entrailles même de la terre. Ils envahirent la ville où habitaient Erika et sa famille en un rien de temps, proclamant qu'un virus mortel avait été répandu, que la fin de l'humanité était proche. Ils proclamèrent par la suite qu'ils étaient au courant que le virus ne touchait pas les enfants de moins de treize ans : âgée à ce moment de neuf ans, Erika se savait donc hors de danger. Cependant, ses parents risquaient d'être contaminés ! Sans parler de son grand frère, qu'elle adorait, qui était à ce moment âgé de seize ans. La blondinette se précipita dans la cuisine, là où ses parents étaient sensés préparer le repas… pour les retrouver allongés sur le carrelage froid, raides comme des clous, avec un peu de sang dégoulinant du nez et de la bouche… Erika se mordit les joues pour s'empêcher de hurler, et, sans se poser de questions, courut dans la chambre de son grand frère pour constater avec horreur qu'il avait subi le même traitement que ses parents. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, elle pleura en silence. Inconsciemment, elle savait. Elle savait que c'était terminé, que ces monstres qui s'autoproclamaient « vampires » allaient débarquer à un moment où à un autre, et qu'ils feraient de sa vie un véritable enfer, au mieux…

Par la suite, les vampires l'avaient conduite dans un espèce d'orphelinat où vivaient déjà assez difficilement six enfants, tous plus jeunes qu'elle : Lissa, Satsuki, Ao, Minae, Hokuto et Haru. Plus les mois passèrent, plus elle se surprit à les protéger comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants.

 _« On est arrivées ! annonça joyeusement Lissa en poussant la porte de notre pauvre petit foyer._

 _\- C'est pas trop tôt ! nous accueillit Ao, les bras croisés. Depuis le temps, la soupe a dû refroidir !_

 _\- Excuse-nous, répondit gentiment Erika. J'ai été plus longue que prévu, parce que j'ai dû faire demi-tour par le bureau de Ferid~ !_

 _\- Comment ça ?! s'écria Minae, bondissant de sa chaise. Tu nous a ramené des trucs ?! Montre, montre !_

 _\- On verra ça après ! tonna une nouvelle fois Ao. D'abord, on mange ! Ensuite, on jettera un coup d'œil à ce que tu as ramené. Et j'espère que ça pourra excuser ton retard !_

 _\- Ha ha ha ! Je pense que tu auras largement oublié mon retard quand tu auras vu ce que j'ai ramené. »_

 _Erika déchargea le contenu de sa veste sous le nez des enfants, tous plus ou moins curieux. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de la carte et de l'arme que la blondinette avait pu ramener. La jeune fille s'assit à table, un sourire victorieux placardé sur le visage, et se mit à siroter tranquillement sa soupe. Erika soupira de bonheur en sentant la chaleur se répandre dans son corps et leva les yeux vers Ao._

 _« Alors ? Je suis pardonnée ?_

 _\- Tu es vraiment obligée d'interrompre mon repas pour poser une question aussi débile ? sa réponse fit rire joyeusement Erika, et fit sourire le reste des enfants. Bien sûr, que tu es pardonnée. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. »_

 _\- - - - - -._

Non. Erika ne voulait pas y croire. Ces enfants n'allaient pas avoir le même destin qu'elle, elle croyait en eux, en leur débrouillardise. Elle les avait observés longtemps, très longtemps, même lorsqu'elle était encore comme eux. Encore _humaine_. Les deux enfants qu'elle avait repérés un peu plus tôt, le blond et le brun, avaient naturellement attiré son regard. Leur aura était différente de celle des autres, ils étaient différents de tous les autres humains qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là.

Erika les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte, elle descendit de l'endroit où elle avait grimpé, en s'assurant d'être toujours tapie dans l'ombre. Sa vue perçante de _vampire_ lui permit de discerner une forme dans l'ombre, pas très loin de la porte…

« Non… non… ce n'est pas possible… », murmura Erika, juste après avoir reconnu la silhouette de la personne qui, visiblement, attendait patiemment que ces enfants arrivent jusqu'à lui.

« Je vous attendais… pauvres brebis, annonça haut et fort Ferid, le vampire de sang pur qui avait assassiné la nouvelle famille de la blondinette deux ans plus tôt. »

\- - - - - - -.

 _« Tu es sûre que c'est par là, Erika ? demanda la petite voix de Hokuto. O-On est jamais allés par là, ça me fait un peut peur…_

 _\- T'inquiètes pas, Hokuto ! le rassura doucement Haru. T'as pas à avoir peur, on est tous ensemble ! Et puis maman Erika est là pour nous protéger, termina-t-il, étouffant un éclat de rire._

 _\- Taisez-vous, les gars ! les gronda Ao. Erika a besoin de se concentrer._

 _\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Ao, s'exprima franchement Minae._

\- … _Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, répondit-il, sceptique._

 _\- Bien ! C'était un bon point, le rassura Minae. »_

 _Erika n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète leurs chuchotements. Ils fallait qu'ils atteignent la porte qui les mèneraient à l'extérieur, et ils devaient y arriver indemnes. Le parcours était facile, et ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin, ce qui mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille. Les minutes passèrent, et ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui les libèreraient de cette prison souterraine._

 _« On est arrivés ? demanda Lissa, cachée derrière Erika._

 _\- On dirait bien, lui répondit Ao._

 _\- Waaah ! Elle est trop belle, cette porte ! s'exclama Minae, avant de se faire taire à coup de « chuuuut ! » de la part de ses compagnons._

 _\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… murmura Erika, serrant l'arme dans sa main droite un peu plus fort._

 _\- Ah, je n'en attendais pas moins de ma petite Erika adorée ! résonna une voix que la blondinette aux yeux couleur océan ne connaissait que trop bien. Ton pressentiment est justifié, ma princesse. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous échapper. »_

 _Les enfants se figèrent à l'unanimité, et seule Erika eut le courage de lever les yeux vers le vampire au sang noble qui m'avait –lui aussi– désignée comme « repas préféré », autrement dit, Ferid Bàthory. En réalité, Ferid n'était que l'un des nombreux vampires adorant le sang de la jeune fille : en effet, son sang était tellement enivrant que rien qu'à renifler Erika d'un peu trop près, un vampire pourrait aisément perdre la tête. Krul Tepes, la troisième génitrice et reine des vampires, eut vent de l'odeur plus que très plaisante du sang de la blondinette. Voulant vérifier par elle-même, elle se déplaça en personne pour goûter son sang, et fût séduite –ça, on peut le dire. Depuis ce jour, le sang d'Erika lui était exclusivement réservé. Cet évènement était très récent, car cela s'est passé un jour à peine après qu'Erika ait réussit à voler une carte et une arme chez Ferid._

 _« Ferid ! s'écria la blondinette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!_

 _\- En voilà des manières de saluer une personne à qui tu dois la vie, répondit-il calmement mais en s'approchant dangereusement des enfants, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je faisais ici, je suis là pour vous empêcher de sortir, mes pauvres brebis. »_

 _Le visage des enfants se décomposèrent, chacun leur tour, et Lissa tomba à genoux en étouffant des gémissements plaintifs. Erika n'était plus capable de bouger. Son corps frissonnait, son sang bouillonnait de l'intérieur, une colère rageuse naissant au plus profond de son cœur, une colère comparable à celle d'une bête enragée, furieuse. Sa fureur grandit d'autant plus quand elle vit que la tristesse et le désespoir de ses petits protégés réjouissait Ferid._

 _« Je me délecte de vos expressions, les enfants_ _… de cet air désespéré que vous affichez. C'est pour cela que je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec vous, petites brebis._

 _\- Jouer avec nous… ? Erika recula. Non… tu m'as tendu un piège ! »_

 _Quelque chose la frôla à une vitesse folle, et elle ne sentit plus les petites mains chétives de Lissa la tirer en arrière alors qu'elle gémissait. Erika se retourna, et vit Ferid tenir fermement la brunette, qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Il jeta un regard en biais à sa petite princesse, et le noble planta violemment ses crocs dans le cou de la petite qui s'arrêta de pleurer sur-le-champ. Non, elle ne s'arrêta pas simplement de pleurer, elle s'arrêta aussi de_ respirer. _Le vampire laissa tomber son corps au sol, comme un vulgaire jouet usé._

 _« Mince ! Je lu ai bu trop de sang, elle est morte sur le coup, psalmodia Ferid avant de se tourner vers Erika. Ceci dit, son sang était loin d'être aussi délicieux et envoûtant que le tien, ma princesse~._

 _ **\- ORDURE !**_ _hurla Erika, outrée, ravagée mais surtout furieuse. Crève ! termina-t-elle en levant l'arme chargée vers Ferid. »_

 _Erika tira, mais le noble esquiva la balle sans aucun mal. La blondinette en oublia de respirer pendant un instant, puis se tourna vers les autres enfants pour leur hurler :_

 _« COUREZ ! SAUVEZ VOS VIES !, leur hurla désespérément la jeune fille. Poussez le porte, et courez ! Ne vous retournez pas ! », les voyant hésiter, elle serra les dents._

 _ **« ALLEZ ! »**_

 _Rugit une dernière fois Erika, en même temps que de taper furieusement du pied pour les inciter à courir._

 _Elle avait hurlé si fort qu'on aurait dit un rugissement, mais pas celui d'un lion, non : celui de quelque chose de bien plus féroce, bien plus violent, bien plus_ _ **puissant.**_ _Son pied s'était rabattu avec tellement de force au sol que le carrelage parfaitement brillant et solide de l'endroit s'était_ fissuré _, mais Erika ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout ce qui lui importait, ici et maintenant, c'était que les enfants se mettent à courir. A courir vers la lumière, la liberté, la vie… pas vers le noir, l'emprisonnement et la mort. Cependant, Ferid était beaucoup trop rapide pour Erika : elle fût donc forcée de regarder ses enfants mourir. D'abord Lissa, puis le vampire trancha le torse de Hokuto, fit de même avec Haru puis décapita Minae. Il ne restait que Ao. Ao qui tremblait de peur, mais restait debout en serrant courageusement les dents et en retenant ses larmes de couler. Il se tourna doucement vers la blondinette qui le dévisageait. Il lui sourit comme s'il allait lui faire ses adieux quand elle le coupa d'une voix faible et tremblante :_

 _« Non, ne dis rien, Ao. Cours._

 _\- M-Mais… balbutia-t-il, surpris. Erika… o-on est perdus…_

 _\- Ao, on est une famille. Si, au moins toi, tu réussis à sortir, alors tes frères et sœurs et moi-même ne serons pas morts en vain. Nous serons certainement tous très heureux d'avoir pu t'aider à t'échapper, donc cours sans te retourner, d'accord ? »_

 _Ao pleurait en fixant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Il marmonna un « M-Mais j-je ne v-v-veux pas que t-tu meures… j-je v-v-veux qu'on vive en-ensemble… » Avant de se jeter dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait contre lui. Erika le serra contre elle, luttant elle aussi contre ce qui lui brouillait la vue, sans succès. Des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le front du petit garçon. Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux et lui murmura :_

 _« Moi aussi, je désirais de tout mon cœur qu'on puisse vivre tous ensemble, heureux et à la surface… Je ne rêvais que de cela, mais ce vœu ne pourra, de toute évidence, pas être réalisé. Ao, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Toi, tu peux survivre. Tu dois survivre, d'accord ? Alors cours, cours, cours… sans te retourner. N'oublie pas le lourd sacrifice de ta famille, mais surtout n'oublie pas les liens que nous avons tissés. L'amour et l'attachement que nous avons éprouvé les uns envers les autres. Cela t'aidera dans les moments les plus durs… »_

 _Erika le poussa vers la porte et courut dans le direction de Ferid._

 _« Cours, Ao ! Et n'oublie pas !_

 _\- Quel beau discours, ma princesse, annonça Ferid en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son menton. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu aies gâché ta salive, cette petite brebis va mourir ici, comme tous tes petits protégés. »_

 _Erika brandit une nouvelle fois le pistolet vers le vampire qui, de sa rapidité naturellement sept fois plus élevée que celle des humains, retourna l'arme vers elle et le força à tirer._

 _Erika retomba lourdement au sol, sans entendre Ao crier son prénom, et sans apercevoir Ferid bouger vers le dernier de ses camarades. C'était comme si tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur sa douleur, sur le bout de métal froid, qui après avoir traversé ses couches de peau, était maintenant ancré au plus profond de son estomac. La douleur la déchirait, lui lacérait l'esprit, lui extirpait ses dernières forces. La jeune fille sentait clairement sa vie_ –son sang– _lui filer entre les doigts, comme vous ne pouvez pas retenir de l'eau de passer entre vos doigts si vous ne les serrez pas. Dorénavant, sa vue s'assombrissait, sa respiration se faisait plus lente et plus douloureuse, mais les larmes de défaite continuaient de couler. Toute sa famille était morte en vain._ **Une deuxième fois.** _Elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger ces enfants –ses enfants. Ils la considéraient comme leur mère, mais ils avaient eu tort : Erika n'avait rien d'une mère si elle n'était même pas capable de protéger ses enfants. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et essaya de calmer sa respiration, ignorant le froid qui s'emparait d'elle, l'odeur du liquide chaud qui ne cessait de couler sur ses mains._ Cette fois, c'était vraiment terminé, _se dit-elle. Elle allait rejoindre sa famille, et toute la douleur qu'elle a ressentie jusqu'ici s'envolerait. Erika pourrait retrouver ceux à qui elle tient le plus au monde, et tout redeviendra paisible, comme avant que ce virus mortel ne se propage._

Mais non, le destin avait autre chose de prévu pour elle.

 **« Ferid ! »**

 _Cette voix… oui, cette voix, Erika la reconnaissait ! C'était celle de Kululu Tepes ! Erika pouvai entendre le claquement rapide de ses talons alors qu'elle chassait les vampires qui avaient étés attirés par le hurlement de la blondinette, elle sembla s'approcher de vous par la suite._

 _« Cette humaine m'appartient, annonça-t-elle, une pointe de chaleur dans la voix, avant de s'accroupir pour goûter le sang de la jeune fille. Hum… mon petit oiseau va bientôt mourir, on dirait, sa voix s'était fait plus dure, et elle se tourna vers Ferid qui s'était assis non loin de la blondinette. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Ferid ?_

 _\- Tiens donc ! répondit joyeusement l'interpellé. Voici Sa Majesté Kululu Tepes ! Vous êtes ravissante, comme toujours._

 _\- Merci, et toi tu as toujours ce sourire aussi pénible. »_

 _Erika n'eut pas les forces nécessaires pour suivre la suite de leur conversation. La seule chose qu'elle entendit fût des bruits de bottes, et d'autres sons qu'on ne pourrait définir avec des mots corrects… comme si un combat avait lieu. Les bruits cessèrent bientôt, et Kululu s'approcha de la blondinette._

 _« Mon petit oiseau, veux-tu vivre ? Je peux t'offrir la vie éternelle, si tu le souhaites._

\- … _Non… jamais… hoqueta difficilement Erika. »_

 _Kululu ne répondit rien, mais se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son petit oiseau mourir aussi facilement, et ce talent, ce sang, cette étrange_ aura _qu'elle dégageait disparaître pour toujours. La reine prit le petit corps de la blondinette entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, avant de murmurer :_

 _« Ha ha ha ! Tu m'amuseras toujours autant, mon petit oiseau. Cependant, tu n'as pas le droit de choisir, tu vivras et deviendra l'une des nôtres. Bois mon sang, et met ton épée à notre disposition, nous, les Vampires. »_

 _Une fois ces paroles prononcées, elle força la jeune fille à boire son sang, qui hurla longuement sous l'effet du liquide chaud qui se répandait dans ses veines presque immédiatement._

 _\- - - - - - -._

Elle se souvenait pleinement de chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui avait précédé sa mort en temps qu'humaine. Les visages des êtres aimés, la douleur qui se répète, la vie qui vous échappe, passer d'un humain à un monstre… elle se souvenait trop bien de toute sa vie humaine. La jeune femme serra les dents et secoua la tête. Désormais, elle était le « Petit Oiseau » et garde-manger exclusif de la reine, les vampires l'appréciaient tous énormément –en particulier Ferid Bàthory– pour son sang inexplicablement envoûtant. Selon la reine, tous attendaient leur tour, leur chance de pouvoir mordre la blondinette. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que la reine avait entraîné Erika aux arts martiaux –pour ne laisser aucun vampire s'approcher d'elle. Erika grogna. Ses deux années d'expérience de combat ne seraient d'aucune utilité face à Ferid, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

« ENFUYEZ-VOUS ! COUREZ ! PARTEZ D'ICI ! hurla Yuîchirô. FONCEZ ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les enfants courent vers la sortie, mais Ferid était trop rapide.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit… je meurs d'impatience de voir votre visage hurler de désespoir. »

Et il trancha la tête d'un des enfants, lacéra la poitrine d'un autre… tout comme il l'avait fait dans le passé. Il retrouvait la même joie mauvaise d'avoir fait une nouvelle victime, d'avoir tiré un autre enfant des les abysses du désespoir le plus profond. Plus loin, il vit une petite fille fuir… il n'allait en aucun cas la laisser s'en tirer.

« Arrête ! cria désespérément Mikael, en pleurs.

\- AKANE ! s'époumona Yuîchirô.

\- Ah… » la petite eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir Ferid s'abattre sur elle…

Sauf qu'une masse noire s'imposa.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux devant la créature qui venait d'apparaître et qui venait de sauver la vie de la jeune fille. Yuîchirô se figea, Mikael perdit son souffle. Ils étaient profondément choqués –mais surtout surpris, qu'un vampire sorte de nulle part pour protéger des enfants leur servant de garde-manger. Mikael se surprit à trouver la jeune vampire incroyablement attirante, bien que ce ne soit vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Il vit Yuu' se gifler, mais il ignorait qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que lui à ce moment précis, et en regardant les autres, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'à eux qu'elle faisait cet effet : les enfants encore vivants l'admirait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si elle venait de sauver le monde.

« **FERID !** tonna-t-elle. Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Oh, mais c'est ma petite princesse ! Tu t'es bien embellie, dit-moi… tu devrais venir me voir plus souvent, tu me manques ! répondit-il, son sourire désagréable toujours sur le visage.

\- Je te remercie du compliment, mais s'il-te-plaît… retire-moi ton affreux sourire ou je te découpe la mâchoire.

\- Ooh ! Chaton sort les griffes ! Mais c'est qu'elle t'a vraiment entraînée, Sa Majesté ! Je pensais que les rumeurs comme quoi tu ne sortais plus de ses appartements depuis deux ans pour t'entraîner était une plaisanterie, mais apparemment cette rumeur était fondée.

\- Disparais, Ferid ! » grogna Erika.

Une fois ces derniers mots prononcés, le noble la repoussa violemment en arrière. N'ayant pas assez de force pour résister, se retrouve projetée en arrière sur quelques mètres, mais la jeune fille atterrit gracieusement sur ses deux pieds. Erika releva la tête, prête à charger de nouveau, quand elle s'aperçut que… Ferid en avait profité pour tuer la fameuse Akane, ainsi que tous les autres pauvres enfants. Erika trébucha. N'était-elle donc vraiment pas capable de protéger qui que ce soit ? Etait-elle vraiment une moins que rien ? Peut importe ce qu'elle faisait, tout échouait. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait finissait mal. La blondinette serra les dents et tourna son regard vers Ferid, qui… venait de se prendre une balle dans le crâne par le garçon qui semblait s'appeler Yuîchirô. Il s'agenouilla ensuite auprès de son ami, et la jeune fille s'engagea vers eux.

« … Tu dois fuir… afin que notre mort… n'ai pas été inutile… murmura Mikael.

\- Non… pas ça, non ! grogna Yuu', une larme chaude tombant sur la joue de son ami. J'avais enfin… trouvé… une famille… »

Erika sentit son cœur se serrer, même si, techniquement, il avait arrêté de battre. Elle se tourna, et vit d'autres vampires arriver en courant : par chance, ce n'étaient pas des nobles. Erika s'approcha de Yuu' et le saisit par le bras avant que Mikael ne puisse lui répondre. Le jeune fille sentit les regards des enfants lui brûler la peau et les yeux, elle regarda Yuîchirô droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-le, Yuîchirô ! Va-t-en, avant qu'ils ne te rattrapent ! Cours sans t'arrêter ni regarder en arrière. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'il m'est arrivé… ! Je ne te demande pas de me croire, mais je te jure que je vais m'occuper de Mikael. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le maintenir en vie, mais maintenant tu dois t'enfuir ! »

Les deux garçons étaient soufflés par l'intervention de la jeune fille, mais Yuîchirô n'avait définitivement pas prêt à laisser son ami entre les mains d'un vampire –certes, elle avait essayé de les aider mais ça ne suffisait pas à gagner sa confiance. Soudain, le jeune fille aux yeux vairons se redressa, comme si elle avait reconnu un son, au loin. Le contraste de ses yeux intriguait les deux garçons : son œil bleu semblait indiquer une grande sagesse, une humanité et une vivacité sans limites alors que son œil rouge lui donnait un air effrayant, dominateur, cruel et puissant. _Elle n'avait qu'un œil rouge._ Elle se tourna vers Mikael, lui saisit les mains et lui chuchota :

« Je suis sûre que Kululu se fera un plaisir de te "sauver", mais si elle hésite, dit-lui que tu sais où est partit son petit oiseau adoré et que tu l'aideras à me retrouver. Serre les dents, et bonne chance. »

Après avoir reçu un petit hochement de tête et un faible sourire de la part de Mikael, Erika se leva, espérant de tout cœur que le garçon survive. Un claquement de talons se fit entendre, des chuchotements également. Erika posa son regard sur Yuu' qui la fixait toujours dans les yeux, le porta dans ses bras, et se mit à courir à une vitesse totalement inhumaine. Yuîchirô rougit vaguement, mais son regard se perdit dans le vague quand il regardait dans la direction de son ami. Il fit tout ce qu'il peut pour retenir ses larmes, mais quand la main étrangement chaude d'Erika se posa sur le haut de son crâne, et quand il croisa son regard bienveillant, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il fourra sa tête contre l'épaule d'Erika et pleura en gémissant « Je suis désolé… Mikael… tellement désolé… ».

Cependant, Yuu' ne pleura pas longtemps. Même pas une minute, selon la jeune fille. Comparé à la tonne de larmes qu'elle avait versé, la vampire aux yeux vairons le trouvait incroyablement courageux. Les deux ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à être arrivés à la fin du tunnel. Erika fit bien attention à ne pas le poser trop brutalement, et Yuîchirô se détacha d'elle en vitesse et regarda la ville. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, mais il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance, après tout. Erika regarda à son tour la ville, et soupira. Tous les adultes n'étaient pas morts, contrairement à ce que nous avaient fait croire ces satanés vampires. Bizarrement, Erika ne fût même pas étonnée. La jeune fille baissa son regard sur les poings serrés de Yuu'.

« Donc, c'est toi qui nous observait pendant tout ce temps ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- … Oui, répondit Erika, surprise qu'il soit au courant. Mais si je peux me le permettre, comment étais-tu au courant ?

\- Moi je ne me suis aperçu de rien, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. C'est Mikael, il disait toujours que quelqu'un veillait sur nous, qu'il ne pouvait rien nous arriver. Il leva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui sourit péniblement. Il avait raison, c'est toi qui veillait sur nous pendant tout ce temps… tu déposais de le nourriture devant notre porte, c'est ça ?

\- Tu es bien informé, répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête.

\- … Merci pour ça, et pour avoir essayé de nous aider, tout à l'heure. »

Puis le garçon tomba à genoux, les évènements accumulés lui extirpant toutes ses forces. La jeune vampire se laissa tomber sur les genoux elle aussi, et le rattrapa. Elle essuya du bout du pouce ses larmes qui coulaient toujours –à sa grande surprise– sur ses joues et s'éloigna quand l'odeur de son sang lui monta au nez. Son écartement soudain dût surprendre Yuîchirô car il la regardait avec un regard curieux.

« Je devrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger… vous tous. J'avais la puissance d'un vampire, et pourtant… je n'ai pas su l'utiliser. J'étais trop faible. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Yuîchirô. »

Avant que le garçon ne puisse réagir, une voix grave le surprit, mais elle se contenta de tourner doucement sa tête vers la direction de la voix, avec un regard dangereux et fatigué.

« Le voilà ! La prophétie s'accomplit. L'un des sujets-tests du laboratoire Hyakuya qui a causé la destruction du Japon… s'est montré. »

Un bel homme, plutôt grand et élancé, dans la vingtaine s'était avancé vers Yuu'. Erika remarqua également qu'il était accompagné de deux femmes en uniformes. Quand elles remarquèrent sa présence, les deux femmes mirent la main à l'épée alors que l'homme se contenta de lui lancer un regard curieux. Instinctivement, en voyant les deux femmes mettre la main à l'épée, Yuu' s'est mit devant la jeune fille en écartant un bras devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

« Ne l'attaquez pas, elle n'est pas notre ennemie ! Elle m'a aidé à m'en sortir !

\- Qui est ton amie ? demanda simplement l'homme.

\- Nous pourrions vous demander la même chose, répondit la jeune fille, sur la défensive. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, puis l'homme éclata d'un rire franc avant de croiser les bras en la fixant droit dans les yeux, un sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres.

« Je suis le Colonel Glenn Ichinose, de l'armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon. Et toi, tu es ?

\- … Erika, répondit-elle après un moment. Erika Lloyd. »


	3. Chapter 2 : Destins Scellés

**Bonsoir les gens~ (29/04/2016 - 22H55)**

En ce vendredi 29 avril, je vous annonce (non je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire, ne vous imaginez pas le pire... mdr) que les dates de sortie de mes chapitres seront très aléatoires, selon beaucoup de critères qui varient selon l'humeur, le temps, l'inspiration etc de ma personne, ha ha.

Je ne vais pas vous ressortir le même baratin, parce que même si je dis que je vais être hyper active et tout et tout, je sais que je ne le serais pas... alors mon but sera juste de terminer mes fictions, aussi longues vont-elles être, aussi dur cela sera. S'il-vous-plaît, ne me criez pas dessus trop souvent, même si je comprends parfaitement votre colère hein... Mais bon, pour "me faire pardonner", j'ai au moins un chapitre -pour ma fiction la moins populaire, en plus, yay- à mettre en ligne.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se revoit au prochain chapitre~

 **Je vous aime quand même**

 **Eoryn.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02. Destins Scellés**

« On a tiré sur Ferid ! » hurla un vampire.

« Comment osent-ils se révolter contre la noblesse ?! Ces vermines ne sont que du bétail ! Pour qui ils se prennent ?! » en hurla un deuxième.

Des vampires commencèrent à se réunir à l'endroit où l'évènement avait eu lieu, chaque monstre regardant le pauvre enfant mortellement blessé avec une expression qui mélangeait dégoût et haine. Un vampire bondit sur Mikael, l'attrapa par le col en criant.

« Je vais te tuer, misérable moucheron ! C'est à cause de _vous_ , si elle– »

« Ca suffit ! Cet humain m'appartient. » Le coupa une voix qui ne manquait pas d'autorité.

« Votre… Votre Majesté… » Résonna la voix d'un vampire, presque tremblante.

« Que… Que faites-vous ici ? » En résonna une autre, qui masquait avec difficulté son malaise.

Le vampire qui avait agrippé le garçon soupira brièvement, et s'éloigna de lui aussi vite qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, visiblement plus agacé qu'autre chose. Ceci dit, confronté Krul Tepes n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Qui sait quel sort l'attendait… ? Il se fondit dans la masse en un rien de temps, et la reine ne sembla pas faire attention à lui.

« Ah là là… Quel gaspillage ! Tout ce sang a l'air si délicieux… »

La reine s'approcha de l'enfant, ou plutôt de la flaque de sang qu'il avait laissée au sol, et fit glisser son index dans le liquide rouge.

« Il ne va pas tarder à mourir. » annonça-t-elle sur un ton grave, avant de porter son doigt trempé de sang à ses lèvres. « Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie… (Elle se tourna lentement vers le vampire.) mon cher Ferid Bathory ? »

Mika', gisant au sol, incapable de bouger, eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il leva difficilement son regard vers ledit Ferid. L'interpellé gisait au sol, baignant dans son sang, et pourtant… il sourit. Le sang du petit humain ne fit qu'un tour quand le monstre s'assit, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

« Tiens, tiens ! » répondit le vampire. « Notre chère reine… Sa majesté Krul Tepes ! Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vus… depuis la transformation de ma petite princesse, en fait. Vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique que la dernière fois.

\- Merci bien, mais fais-moi plaisir : retire ce sourire de ton visage, avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. Changer de disque ne te ferait pas de mal non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça… » répondit-il, plutôt indifférent qu'offensé. « … alors que je viens juste de recevoir une balle en pleine tête. Heureusement que mon amour pour vous me permet encore d'esquisser un sourire. »

\- Ton amour pour moi ? Ha ha ! Tu veux plutôt dire ton amour pour mon pouvoir, non ? » Se moqua-t-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers Mikael.

Le vampire ricana en répondant positivement à la question de la reine. Krul le toisa pendant un moment, puis regarda l'humain se vider de son sang sur le sol. Quand son regard se posa sur Ferid à nouveau, il était plus dur, chargé de dégoût, de colère et d'exaspération.

« Donc… si j'ai bien compris la situation, tu t'es fais tirer dessus… par un enfant humain ? **Et tu as laissé mon petit oiseau s'évader ?** J'imagine que c'est une blague, qui pourrait croire qu'un vampire de ton rang pourrait atteindre un niveau de stupidité aussi élevé ? »

\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! » Répondit-il, comme s'il avait juste fait une petite erreur qu'il ne serait pas difficile de rattraper. « Ceci dit, j'aurais bien empêché ma princesse de s'échapper, mais elle court très vite, même pour une vampire… Haa, c'est aussi pour ça que c'est ma princesse~ ! Pour réussir à m'échapper… »

Il fut coupé par une soudaine attaque de la reine vampire, qu'il esquiva de justesse, mais ne put esquiver ce coup de pied, qui sépara son bras de son épaule d'un coup propre et net. Impressionnant, mais pas surprenant.

« **Je n'ai rien… entendu. Peux-tu répéter ?** » dit-elle sur un ton glacial. « Tu parles comme si tu n'avais rien fait de grave… sais-tu seulement à quel point ces deux Séraphins sont précieux ? »

\- Krul, quelle cruauté ! Je peux facilement refixer mon bras, mais ça fait horriblement mal lorsqu'on le coupe… Et puis, tu sais, ma Princesse me reviendra touj– »

Krul le frappa une nouvelle fois, avant de le menacer pour la seconde fois, ce qui ne sembla pourtant pas refroidir le vampire de sang noble. Après quelques échanges faisant froid dans le dos, Krul décida enfin de mettre fin aux souffrances continues de l'enfant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, tout en lui susurrant la même phrase, mot pour mot, qu'elle avait dite, des années auparavant, à son petit oiseau adoré, sa petite Erika.

« Non… » Réussit à articuler Mika'. « Je n'en veux pas…

\- Ha ha ha ! Je vois… Tu ne veux pas vivre. (Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui avant de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.) Tu lui ressembles beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, finalement. Et puis, tu portes son odeur sur toi… »

Elle redressa son visage, pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Mikael n'avait presque plus d'énergie, même penser lui semblait maintenant très difficile. Il savait qu'il devait préserver ses forces, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer vers les visages gentils des enfants qui étaient morts, puis ceux de Yû' et d'Erika.

Il espérait que Yû' allait bien, et qu'Erika saurait l'épauler autant qu'il en aurait besoin pour se remettre de la mort des autres, et sûrement de la sienne aussi. Ah, Erika… Il ne la connaissait pas, et pourtant, Mika' n'arrivait pas à douter d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle veillait sur eux depuis tellement longtemps ? Peut-être parce qu'elle les protégeait à sa manière, en occupant du mieux qu'elle pouvait bon nombre de vampires pour que les enfants n'aient pas à donner trop de sang ? Peut-être que son charme naturel avait eu raison de lui, finalement.

Non, il ne savait vraiment pas d'où il tirait toute cette confiance envers cette jeune fille, qui était plus proche d'une inconnue que d'une amie. Et pourtant, elle avait vraiment essayé de les sauver. Mais… elle avait cet air si désespéré, voire même paniqué… Comme si… _elle revivait son pire cauchemar._

Les paroles de Krul le ramenèrent à la réalité comme un seau d'eau glacée qu'on lui aurait versé sur la tête.

« … et je ne peux pas permettre qu'un _humain_ qui l'ait touchée, voire même frôlée, sorte d'ici vivant. Grâce à toi, je suis sûre que j'arriverai à la retrouver… (Elle approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.) … Maintenant, deviens l'un des nôtres, toi aussi. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Le sang ruissela de sa bouche à celle du pauvre garçon, qui hurla à pleins poumons à cause de la douleur atroce générée par ce sang au goût tellement…

… _doux._

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - . - ._

 _(Time Skip)_

« Yuu'-chan~ ! » résonna une voix dans le couloir.

Yuîchiro tourna son visage et sourit quand il aperçut sa meilleure amie : l'unique vampire noble aux yeux vairons, ladite Erika Lloyd. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, et les deux jeunes gens ont très vite créé des liens très forts : ils sont quasiment devenus inséparables. Alors qu'il ne trouvait pas avoir changé, c'était totalement différent de son côté : ses cheveux –déjà longs à l'époque– atteignaient maintenant ses hanches quand elle les portait sur le dos, et Guren lui avait imposé de porter un cache œil sur son œil de vampire, pour ne pas effrayer les autres élèves car, oui, à part Yuu' et l'armée (soit le Bataillon d'extermination des vampires), personne n'était au courant de sa véritable nature.

C'était la pause déjeuner, elle tira une chaise libre à côté d'elle pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ah oui, la dernière chose que vous ne savez pas sur elle : elle fait partie du Bataillon d'Extermination des vampires que Yuu' veut intégrer depuis tellement longtemps. _« Etant une vampire, elle ne pouvait pas être admise dans une classe 'normale', ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. »_ lui avait expliqué Glenn, pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas encore permis à la vampire d'avoir une arme démoniaque. Là-dessus, Yuu' n'avait pas eu de réponse…

« Comment s'est passé ta dernière opération sur le terrain ? demanda-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais tué un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse, c'est vrai ?!

\- Oui, ha ha… répondit-il en se massant l'arrière de la nuque d'une main.

\- Mais tu as désobéi aux ordres, étant donné qu'on t'a mis aux arrêts… je me trompe ? »

Devant son silence, elle rit gentiment en comprenant qu'elle avait vu juste. Il détourna le regard, et ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Shinoa qui l'épiait de l'autre côté de la classe, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, ricanant discrètement. Il déglutit pendant qu'Erika, qui ne sembla pas remarquer la direction de son regard, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Yuu'-chan ?

\- Bah, j'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire… je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir devant un monstre de pacotille pareil !

\- Ha ha ! Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça… »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Erika tourna son œil vers la jeune fille souriante aux cheveux violets. Yuu' soupira quand elle s'approcha, et Erika en conclut qu'ils devaient se connaître, et que Yuu' ne semblait pas trop l'apprécier.

« Tu dois être Erika Lloyd, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Le lieutenant colonel Glenn m'a parlé de toi.

\- Oh, vraiment ? répondit la vampire, la défiant presque du regard. Par contre, lui ne m'a pas parlé de toi… ni de personne d'ailleurs.

\- C'est Shinoa Hiiragi, lui expliqua Yuu' sur un ton froid qui soulignait l'ennui de sa présence. C'est elle qui est en charge de me 'surveiller'. »

Les jeunes filles échangèrent plusieurs regards avant de se serrer la main sur un ton d'entente presque comique.

« Ce doit être dur d'être la meilleure amie de cet idiot… dit Shinoa sur un ton compatissant.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, lui assura son interlocutrice sur le même ton. Accroche-toi pour le surveiller, ça ne va pas être facile…

\- **OÏ !** grogna Yû, avant de pointer Erika du regard, TRAITRESSE ! »

Erika lui sourit avant d'éclater de rire, et son sourire eut plus d'effet sur le jeune homme qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sans pour autant rougir comme une pivoine, il détourna le regard, une lueur rosée aux joues.

La jeune fille échangea encore quelques mots avec Shinoa, avant que la cloche sonne, et qu'elle doive (malheureusement) quitter la classe, et rejoindre sa classe, pour sûrement recevoir un cours de plus haut niveau que le sien.

Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient se revoir qu'au moment où elle passera le test requis pour obtenir une arme démoniaque. S'excusant rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle quitta la classe.

Il soupira. Elle allait sûrement lui manquer, surtout avec ces cours tellement… tellement ennuyants ! Yû' ne voyait pas en quoi ces cours pourraient l'aider à tuer des vampires, mais il devait se plier aux ordres de Glenn, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Agacé, il sentait vraiment que les moments qu'il aurait à passer sans… sans _elle_ … seront beaucoup trop longs et ennuyants.

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - . - ._

« Glenn… Ohé ! Glenn !

\- Hm ? Tss… Est-ce que la réunion est terminée ? Ca commence vraiment à devenir long. » Annonça Glenn, qui somnolait deux secondes auparavant.

\- Oh, Glenn… » Erika soupira. « Soyez un peu plus sérieux, s'il-vous-plaît… »

Son commentaire amusa Shinya, qui garda son sourire poli (… et 'en plastique', selon Erika) mais ne s'empêcha pas d'ébouriffer gentiment Erika, sous les regards peu avenants des autres Grands représentants du Bataillon d'Extermination.

Les représentants (hormis Glenn) présents n'étaient autre que Shinya Hiiragi, le Major-général de l'armée démoniaque impériale du Japon ; Seishirô Hiiragi, Major-général de l'armée démoniaque impériale du Japon ; Kureto Hiiragi, Lieutenant-général de l'armée démoniaque impériale du Japon et enfin le Maréchal de l'armée démoniaque impériale du Japon, Tenri Hiiragi.

Bizarrement, tous s'étaient plus ou moins attachés à elle, elle arrivait à trouver un juste ton d'entente avec chacun. Ayant déjà fait ses preuves et étant en constant danger ( _selon Glenn_ , toujours), il était plus sérieux qu'elle le suive où qu'il allait, même si tout le monde –elle y comprit– trouvait cette résolution plutôt excessive. Ceci dit, puisque tout le monde appréciait sa présence, personne ne se plaignait plus que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? » s'exclama le Tenri. « Erika a raison, Ichinose, soyez plus sérieux…

\- Toutes mes excuses… Maréchal Hiiragi… » Répondit Glenn, légèrement agacé que le Maréchal appelle Erika par Erika par son prénom, mais il ne l'admettra jamais, évidemment. « … mais cette réunion est d'un ennui mortel.

\- Faites attention à vous ! » tonna le Maréchal. « Je ne supporterai pas longtemps votre insolence. »

\- Allons, Maréchal ! » intervint Shinya, essayant d'atténuer la situation. « Vous savez bien que le lieutenant-colonel est toujours comme ça. Continuons la réunion. Les récents agissements des vampires dans la région de Kansai sont préoccupants, et des rumeurs courent que la– »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd, celui de la main de Glenn qui s'était posée avec force sur la table. Se tenant bien droit, il jeta un regard discret à Erika qui le regardait sans se rendre compte que son attention était portée sur elle. Il prit la parole après s'être concentré pour fixer le Maréchal, et pas la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que je peux partir ? Vous me ferez un résumé de la réunion plus tard.

\- Glenn… » Soupira Shinya. « … Faites donc preuve d'un peu plus de tenue. Si vous allez trop loin, je ne pourrai pas continuer à prendre votre défense.

\- Tss… je ne vous ai rien demandé. » Risposta-t-il.

« Allons, Glenn… » Tenta timidement Erika, ne voulant pas vraiment se faire remarquer mais ne voulait pas non plus que Glenn se fasse mal voir de ses coéquipiers. L'absence de réaction de Glenn lui fit comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et elle soupira.

Cependant, il l'avait bien entendue, et il trouva ça plutôt mignon de sa part, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Ceci dit, le rire taquin mais discret de Seishirô et le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Kureto, évidemment générés par la mignonne petite jeune fille, l'agaça au plus haut point.

Le moment passé, Glenn reprit calmement :

« Les pontes de la famille Hiiragi tiennent les rênes de cette armée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un membre de la famille Ichinose est tenu d'assister à cette réunion.

\- Exact. » Approuva Seishirô. « Si vous êtes pas content, cassez-vous !

\- … C'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « A plus tard, Messieurs. Tu viens, Erika ?

\- A-Ah ! » Prise au dépourvu, elle se redressa, gênée d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle. « J'arrive ! Au revoir, Tenri-san, Shinya-san, Seishirô-san, Kureto-san. » finit-elle dans une courbette, juste avant de courir sur les traces de Glenn.

Glenn esquissa un petit sourire victorieux en sentant les regards profondément agacés de ses camarades dans son dos. De toute évidence, ils n'aimaient pas l'idée qu'il parte comme ça… et surtout qu'il entraîne la petite Erika avec lui.

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - . - ._

« Haa… ça me saoule, toutes ces réunions barbantes.

\- Glenn, je pense que vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça…

\- Erika, le monde est en ruine, mais ces types continuent à perdre leur temps avec la politique et leurs petites querelles… tu te rends compte ?

\- En fait, je pense que vous êtes aussi l'une des raisons de ces querelles…

\- Quelle bande d'imbéciles !

\- Glenn ! Vous m'écoutez, ou vous vous parlez à vous-même ?!

\- JE VOUS AI ENFIN TROUVE, GLENN ! » hurla une voix familière dans leur dos.

Erika et Glenn s'arrêtèrent net. Erika avala difficilement sa salive, tout en pinçant son nez de son index et de son pouce, en murmurant « Ah là là, Yû-chan… », alors que Glenn se retourna doucement, ne savant apparemment pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

« … Hm ?

\- VOUS M'AVEZ TOUJOURS PAS DONNE D'ARME DÉMONIAQUE ET VOUS AVEZ DISPARU PENDANT DIX JOURS, AVEC ERIKA, EN PLUS ! » Hurla Yû', alors que son coup de pied avait été attrapé au vol par Glenn.

Glenn resta silencieux pendant un moment, se demandant si Yû' avait vu Erika ou non. Apparemment pas… pour le moment. Bizarrement, ça ne le dérangerait pas s'il ne la voyait pas… Mais il l'aperçut, et il entrevit Erika lui faire un petit sourire désolé, en lui faisant un signe de la main. Et la réaction du garçon l'énerva plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre : il avait rougit, avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Ne perdant plus de temps, il le ramena à la réalité en prenant la parole :

« Décidément… » Commença Glenn. « Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Hein ? » Visiblement, Yû ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu tombes à pic. Je sors d'une réunion très ennuyeuse et j'avais justement besoin de me divertir un peu… » Répondit Glenn, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Erika soupira, ne se donnant même plus la peine de les écouter. Elle savait pertinemment que dès qu'ils se rencontraient, les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de réagir de cette manière…

Son attention revint quelques instants sur la conversation, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Entendu. » Dit sereinement Glenn. « Dès demain… tu passeras un contrat avec un Démon… et je t'enverrai ensuite sur le front, en première ligne.

\- Sé… Sérieux ?! » s'écria Yû'.

« Oui, faisons comme ça. » répondit le lieutenant-colonel. « Tant pis pour l'entraînement. Si tu meurs, tu en seras le seul responsable.

\- Glenn ! » l'interpella Erika, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu ne peux pas–

\- PAS DE PROBLÈME ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! » Répondit Yû.

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Erika. Tu passeras un contrat demain.

\- Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens.

Erika était plutôt contente d'enfin pouvoir obtenir une arme démoniaque comme Yûichirô. Sauf que le garçon, lui, n'était pas du même avis… il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que sa meilleure amie soit envoyée en première ligne.

Il allait protester quand Erika l'enlaça, tellement contente. L'esprit de Yû se vida, et il rougit comme pas permis, sans remarquer que Glenn grogna.

« C'est pas génial, ça, Yû ?! On va pouvoir chasser des vampires ensemble ! » Dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

« A-Ah… oui… » Répondit-il, toujours rouge, en se frottant la nuque.

« Au fait, Yû… » Commença Glenn.

A peine eût-il terminé sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de pied, sur la tête, de Glenn. Agacé par le fait qu'Erika l'ait enlacé, son coup de pied le mit K.-O. sans perdre de temps.

« TU ME FERAS LE PLAISIR D'ARRÊTER DE DONNER DES COUPS DE PIED À TON SUPÉRIEUR ! » Cria-t-il.

Erika sursauta, puis s'accroupit aux côtés de son camarade, inquiète. Glenn soupira et tourna les talons, toujours quelques peu agacé. Cependant, il sourit en marmonnant :

« Haa… cet idiot commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs… Mais je sens que les choses vont enfin devenir un peu plus intéressantes. » Son petit sourire ne quitta pas son visage quand il s'arrêta pour attendre la jeune fille.


End file.
